Give Me Wings
Summary: The final OVA of the OVA series, Takumi and Seliph finally tie the knot after the wedding, the next gens have a sleepover. Note: There will be a song in this one called Hoshi no Utsuwa by Sukima Switch, I do not own the song. All rights goes to Sukima Switch please support the initial release. Oh, yeah, and Tsubasa wo Kudasai features here. Obviously. Seliph wakes up on the ground. Everyone is around him. Seliph Sívrit: I had a weird dream...that Takumi accepted my proposal.... Takumi Kaze: That's actually what just happened. Seliph faints again. Takumi smiles and facepalms. Takumi Kaze: ...Wait. What happens now? Qrow Otur: You get married. Takumi Kaze: ...how? Shield Roma: Oh yeah, the other surprise we got for you, we talked to Seliph about this and we got a ton of the stuff ready for you already! Ellie and Vernal got you a venue at the Royal Gardens, Saaya's called up her friends, Lian's got flower displays for ya guys, Midnight, Eliana Miri and Tariti's lined for the reception entertainment and Bella and Jeremy's got your outfits! Takumi Kaze: Woah...I guess Seliph really is right when he said you make plans for everything. Seliph wakes up again. Seliph Sivrit: Holy cow...IT WASN'T A DREAM!!!! I DID IT!!!! He hug tackles Takumi and everyone cheers. Cut to a week later in New Troy, Takumi is getting fitted in his outfit, a tuxedo dress which Seliph talked him into wearing, he takes out his vows and runs them through his head nervously. Raaja Parameshvar: Looking good buddy! Skylark Elisian: That outfit really does wonders for your butt. Aaron Aeras: It sure does! Takumi Kaze: ...well...I suppose it's not the worst thing in the world. I'm...going to get some fresh air. I'm just getting kinda nervous about this...it's ny big day... He changes back into his regular clothes and exits the building and steps into the garden. Fujin: So. Who's the unlucky bride? Takumi freezes. He turns around to see his father. Takumi Kaze: You! What are you doing here?! Fujin: I simply came to see you make the worst decision of your life. Getting involved with that mortal... Takumi, have you no shame? Takumi Kaze: Father, I am not— Fujin: You will not talk. I'' am going to talk...and ''you are going to listen. This freak show has gone too far! Getting married with that fool?! I'm taking back home! Fujin grabs Takumi's arm. But Takumi saw red and immediately pulls away. Takumi Kaze: 'DON'T TOUCH ME! YOU ARE NEVER GOING MESS WITH ME OR MY FAMILY EVER AGAIN! ''Takumi is about to slap Fujin across the face but the Wind God blocks him andthrows him to the ground and puts his hands around his neck. 'Fujin: '''Well then...I'm gonna do what I should've done all those years ago! ''*he pushes down harder on Takumi's throat* Takumi lets out gagging noises and attempts to kick his father off of him. Meanwhile Seliph, and his group of groomsmen are running through the sabre arch. 'Shield Roma: '''Alright, 3...2...1...NOW! ''He, Hero, Branwen, Oliver and some other Navy Seals draw their sabres and form an arch but Seeliph draws his as well. Shield face palms. 'Shield Roma: '''No Seliph, you don't draw your's you're supposed to run under the arch after the ceremony. '''Seliph Sivrit: '''Oh sorry. Woo! It's hot here! Welp we're in a garden and no one's around so I might as well. ''*he takes his short off and hears gagging noises* ''Do you hear that? '''Branwen Odinson: '''Hear what? ''Seliph takes off in the direction of where the noises are coming from. He sees Takumi getting strangled by Fujin. '' '''Seliph Sivrit: '''LET GO OF MY FIANCE! ''*he runs in and punches Fujin and helps Takumi up, he takes out his portal bracelet and contacts all the Japanese Mythos* '' ''The Japanese Mythos arrive in portals and all get in front of Takumi. '''Fujin: ''*wipes some blood off his mouth* So you can't even stand up to yourself without having the shirtless neanderthal stand up for you? How pathetic. '''Arashi Namikaze: '''Shut up old man! '''Hanabi Senju: '''You leave Takumi alone... '''Fujin: '''Amaterasu's daughter and Susanoo's son as well? What are you gonna do? Tattle on me to Izanagi?! '''Shinigami Mikoto: '''Says the god who would stoop so low as to kill his child because he doesn't have powers! '''Tsuki Hime: '''Stay back from him or else... '''Fujin: '''Or else what? ''The black ops draw their sabres and some of the Japanese mythos activate their powers. Fujin rolls his eyes and turns around. Fujin: 'I don't have time for this...Mark my words Takumi...you're a mistake and making and even bigger one. ''He disappears in a flash of light. 'Seliph Sivrit: '''That was a close one, Tik-tak. Good thing you're not in your outfit yet, otherwise we'd have bad luck. '''Takumi Kaze: '''Heh, that's just an old wife's tale you goof... '''Hero Servan: '''Hey Seliph! I almost forgot what you think of my wedding present for you guys? '''Seliph Sivrit: '''Why would I want a speedo? '''Branwen Odinson: '''Yeah why would he when Takumi already sees those everyday? ''*points at Seliph's abs* Hard to believe he used to be such a bean pole. Everyone laughs. 'Seliph Sivrit: '''Well, I'll see you at the end of the aisle in a couple hours. ''He and Takumi get back to what they were doing previously. As soon as Takumi reenters the waiting room he suddenly has an extreme nosebleed much to his groomsmen shock. '''Ignatius Hyrr: '''Takumi! Get a hold of yourself! '''Takumi Kaze: ''*his face is super red* Oh my gods....I'm marryin' a friggin' male model.... '''Julius Redemption: '''Save that for honeymoon bro! ''Cut to 2 hours later. All the guests are in their seats, pretty much almost everyone from the original series, AEHSA agents and so on. Seliph is waiting nervously at the altar. Akimaru goes up to him and hands him a towel. Akimaru: 'Aki. (You're sweaty) '''Seliph Sivrit: '''Thanks Aki! ''Akimaru goes back to Akihiro who is sitting with his family. Yoruko leans her head on Minato's shoulder, Ruu-chan does the same with Minto-kun. 'Yoruko Senju: '''I hope our wedding would be this magical. '''Minato Shirokiri: '''Me too babe. ''*he kisses her on the cheek* ''The chattering among the guests stop. Cue Hoshi no Utsuwa by Sukima Switch (short version) in the background. '' ''Dōshite? Dōshite? Naite umarete'' ''Itsuka nagarete hoshi ni natte iku ndarou?'' Takumi comes to the aisle on a horse, he dismounts it. Everyone is shown turning their heads around to see Takumi as he walks down the aisle. Vivid and Natsu are sprinkling flower petals and smiling at their 'mama'. ''Bokura wa dōshite? Dōshite? Osowattenainoni Namida no nagashi-kata o shitteru ndarou?'' Seliph smiles at him from the other end at the altar in his dress uniform and reaches his hand out to him. Takumi begins to walk faster. '''Afureru shizuku wa taema naku Sosoga reta aijō no akashi de Michibika reru mama yuruyaka ni sotto Tsutatte kita nda The camera zooms into their eyes as they look at each other. It then shows an imagination sequence from Takumi's point of view. He and Seliph fading back into their original designs from the original series, looking at each other. Kokorokara karada e Karada wa kokoro e Tsuranaru ikutsu mono Karamiatta rasen no moyō Takumi in his original design suddenly runs to Seliph and leaps into his arm. The small sequence ends as the camera flashes back to reality from the imagination sequence. Furikaesa rete iku koto ga Mōiyada to omoeta toki Me no mae no keshiki subete ga ima Uchū ni natta uchū ni natta Takumi reaches the end of the aisle and takes Seliph's hand. His now reconciled siblings are tryingf their best not to cry. Takumi looks at them and smiles. The priest clears his throat. Priest: 'Dearly beloved, we're gathered here today to celebrate the union of these two men in holy matrimony. If anyone feels that for any reason these two should not wed, please speak or forever hold your peace. ''No one objects. The ceremony continues. '''Priest: '''Let's hear what you have to say in your vows. '''Seliph Sivrit: ''*takes a deep breath* Well. First of all, I really can't believe we're here right now. Heh, honestly it's been a roller coaster this past year, became a black op, had two kids and well..finally realized that I loved you. I know I can be a dummy and I'm sure my teammates can agree but I know that is the smartest decision I've ever made. I promise I'll always have your back and take care of you and our kids, I promise I'll always come home for you from all those missions, I promise to be your BFFA and love you forever and ever until the end. '''Takumi Kaze:' ...huh. Weird. The time I'm supposed to say everything, and...there's nothing to say. What can I say now that I haven't said before? Heh, well I guess I never told you this but, I loved you from the beginning. You were the one who taught me how smile again, and gave me the guts to really live my life. I know you're the one I want to spend my entire life with, I promise I'll always take care of you and our kids, I promise I'll stay and grow old with you and I promise I'll love you forever no matter what. Priest: '''Alright then do you, Seliph Sivrit, take this man to be your lawfully wedded husband? '''Seliph Sivrit: ''*tearing up a little* I do! '''Priest: '''And do you, Takumi Kaze, take this man to be your lawfully wedded husband? '''Takumi Kaze: '''I do! '''Priest: '''Then by the power vested in me I now pronounce you both husbands, you may kiss the groom! ''Seliph pulls Takumi over and kisses him, everyone cheers. The black ops all get up and line up along the aisle, they all draw their sabres forming a sabre arch and Seliph picks Takumi up and runs out under the arch. Cut to the wedding reception. Everyone is chatting at their respective tables. Shield goes up on stage and everyone falls silent. Shield Roma: 'Alright guys first of all, we're here to celebrate the most long awaited wedding ever between these two lovebirds! Second, as Seliph's best man I say he's good guy and Takumi's really hit the jackpot here. Let's be honest here, we all knew you two were gonna get together someday, this knucklehead of a black op really knows what's up. I hope you two will happy and have a wonderful life together. ''Everyone applauds. Skylark walks on stage and pulls out his wad of notes. He clears his throat and begins shuffling through the 1 inch wad. 'Skylark Elisian: '''As Takumi's best man, I gotta say. He's a great guy, a little short tempered, is now the bean pole when compared to Seliph, a little picky and a little shy when it comes to his feelings for someone. '''Takumi Kaze: '''HEY! '''Skylark Elisian: '''But all in all an awesome guy, an awesome dad and an awesome friend. You two were made for each other and I hope you both have an awesome married life. A toast to the newly weds! '''Everyone: '''Here! Here! ''They all raise their wine or champagne glasses. During the reception guests are mingling with each other. Cut to a few hours later on the dance floor, the guests clear out and Takumi and Seliph step on to the dance floor. 'Miri Darcy: '''Alright everyone make way for the newly weds! ''Cue Tsubasa wo Kudasai (short version) by Megumi Hayashibara. ''Ima watashi no negaigoto ga'' Kanau naraba tsubasa ga hoshii Kono senaka ni tori no you ni Shiroi tsubasa tsukete kudasai Takumi and Seliph start dancing together. Takumi guides Seliph's hand to his waist and he puts his other hand on his shoulder. The two dance around slowly, the camera spins around them as they do. ''Kono oozora ni tsubasa wo hiroge'' Tonde yukitai yo Kanashimi no nai jiyuu na sora e Tsubasa hatamekase Yukitai The camera zooms in closer to them and shows them looking into each other's eyes as they dance. The scene slowly fades into an imagination sequence from their perspective with the scene becoming a luminous plane field with sparkling clouds and stars. ''Kodomo no toki yume mita koto'' Ima mo onaji yume ni miteiru ''As they dance they are shown regressing from their wedding outfits. Kono oozora ni tsubasa wo hiroge Tonde yukitai yo Kanashimi no nai jiyuu na sora e Tsubasa hatamekase They regress through their different outfits and designs throughout their lives and it finally ends with them in their original designs.' Kono oozora ni tsubasa wo hiroge Tonde yukitai yo Kanashimi no nai jiyuu na sora e Tsubasa hatamekase Yukitai They continue dancing. Takumi suddenly throws himself into Seliph's arms an they spin around. At the end of the song, the scene fades back to real life and the two kiss as the guests cheer and the fireworks display happens. Takumi and Seliph leave in a hummer that has a banner that says "Just Married" attached to it and they drive off to the airport to go on their honeymoon in Vienna. The wedding comes to a close and the guests leave. Nia grabs her bag from her room and her family hugs her. Andronika Trojan: '''You be good alright kiddo? '''Elena Troy: '''Have fun with your friends! '''Sirocco Trojan: '''Remeber to brush your teeth! '''Vernal: '''And if Foxx tries to make a move aim for the face! '''Lilina Trojan: '''Vernal! '''Vernal: '''What? '''Nia Troy: ''*laughs* I know dad! Love you guys! ''The next gens teleport to Shade's place with Aura. Amber von Olympus: '''It's nice that we can all have a whole sleepover again. '''Hachi Nile: '''Yeah! '''Gyu-kun: '''Gyu! (Alright!) '''Ramona Lumen: '''I'm still wondering why we aren't staying at Nia's '''Nia Troy: '''You do not want to see what we've heard and witnessed! Also the stuff from the wedding's getting cleared up so it's gonna be a hassle. But still you do not want to know!! '''Nyan-chan: '''Nyan! (It was horrifying!) ''Cue flashback of last week, Nia was walking down the hallway listening to music when she heard a bang against the wall from inside her parents' bedroom. She opens the door and looks inside and screams.'' '''Elena Troy: ''(offscreen) OH MY GOSH! NIA! '''Vernal: '(offscreen) ''HONEY! LOOK AWAY! '''Nia Troy: '''WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU GUYS?! STOP BEING SO LOVEY DOVEY WHEN I'M HOME!!!! 'Flashback ends.' ''Everyone laughs while Nia melts into a pool of embarrassment along with Nyan-chan. Vivid: You look just like mama when Uncle Branwen gave him a weird box with circles on it. What was in the box? Mama never told us since he threw it in the woodchipper and told him to not give them to him in front of us. The older next gens have dark shadows over their faces while the younger ones look absolutely confused Vidyut Namikaze-Raakshas: Well you see Vivid. Akihiro Namikaze-Raakshas: Let us explain. Vidyut and Akihiro: When two people love each other very-OW!!! Valeria and Jewel: NO!! *karate chops the two and Yuuri and Bara start biting the two boys* Valeria Cyprian-Hopebringer: YOU TWO ARE NOT TELLNG THEM THAT! Jewel Cyprian-Hopebringee: It's probably nothing Vivid. Vivid: Okay then! Aura Falcon: '''Okay kids! Don't go too crazy and don't stay up too late! '''Aira de Kan: Have fun! Shade Falcon-de Kan: 'Don't worry mom! Alright peeps! LET'S GET THIS PARTY STARTED! Who's up for Call of Du-OW! ''*rubs the back of his head as Junsui had thrown a book at him* '' '''Junsui Hyrr: '''We don't want zombie nightmares! How about we check out your lab? '''Shade Falcon-de Kan: '''Sure but only in the 'No Yang or Pele' section. Why don't we get down and make ourselves some slime? '''Natsu: '''Slime? '''Everyone: '''Yeah! '''Shei-kun: '''Shei! (Slime!) '''Tsukiko: '''Kiko! (Yay!) ''The other puchis make their respective noises as well. The group dashes down to the lab...except Tatakai's son, who slips a card into Vivid's bag before hurrying down to join them. Down in the lab the younger next gens are in awe od the different equipment and liquids and Toni is trying her bet to keep them from touhing any of them. Shade heads to his main work bench and dumps out multiple bottles of glue. '''Shade Falcon-de Kan: '''Let's get down to business- '''Toni Aeras: '''TO DEFEAT THE HUNS! '''Nia Troy: '''That was my line! Plus I'm sure Disney will sue us for this! '''Yang Hou: DID THEY SEND ME DAUGHTERS- Hinoka Kodomo: Yang we're not doing the musical number. Mocha: '''Mo...(Nooo....) '''Yang Hou: Dammit. Shade Falcon-de Kan: Whatever. Let's get sliming! Shei-kun: Shei!!! (Slime time!!!) Spongebob Narrator: '5 minutes later. ''The lab had been turned completely upside down, there's glue, food coloring, glitter, shaving cream, baking soda and contact lens solution everywhere. While everyone seemed to be busy trying to get their slime to form. '''Ramona Lumen: '''I told you to never trust recipes on craigslist. Who told you that shaving cream would make it work?! '''Ryu: '''Ryu! (The receipe did!) '''Leo Brander: ''*wipes some glitter off of himself* Well now we know it doesn't '''Shishi: '''Shishi! (Fail!) '''Vivid:' Um...let's do something else. Anyone want to do anythi— Natsu: I know! I know! Let's draw! Tyndereus Lelex: I think that's a much better option. Cut to them drawing in front of the TV around a tray of snacks that one of Shade's moms brought down. Julius looks at Vivid nervously and begins to draw them sitting together on a bench under a tree. Pele looks over and sees this. She snickers. Pele Hyrr: *whispering* Julius and Vivid sitting in a tree! K-I-S-S-I-N-G! Julius puts his hand over her mouth and his face is red. Meanwhile Foxx is trying to draw Nia like Rose from Titanic, but all he's able to accomplish is a stick figure. Lunette and Adam snicker a bit att his attempt Aido: Aido! (He can't draw!) Leo sidles over to Pele. Leo Brander: Hi! You're, um, Pele Hyrr, right? Pele Hyrr: The one and only. What's up? Leo Brander: I dunno. You just look familiar. Pele Hyrr: Ah. Just so we're clear, if you befriend me, you will have to buy me a birthday present since I'm turning sixteen in two days. Leo Brander: Huh. So am I. What a weird coincidence! Wait...I think i remember now! Your mom sent my dad a picture of you two together! Lunette Symfora: Oi guys come check out Adolpha's drawing! If you're younger than 14 don't look! The older next gens huddle around Adolpha. They all start laughing. Nia Troy: Adolpha! You're a genius! Foxx Otur: What? It's just a-''*his face turns red*'' WHY AM I MAKING OUT WITH EIGOU?! Yoruko Senju: Yaoi ships for life.... Ruu-chan: Ruu....(Yaoi....) Tyndereus Lelex: Well at least it's not Nia. Nia Troy: Yeah thank gods! Pyra Hyrr: Uh...why don't we all watch a movie instead? Everyone: YEAH! Cut to them all huddling in front of the TV in a giant pillow fort, there are botttles and cans of sodas, tubs of ice cream, popcorn and bags of potato chips. Amber von Olympus: What dp you guys feel like watching? But we can't traumatize the younger ones so stuff like 'those' are off the table. Eigou Nile: I know! Let's watch Infinity War again! Nia Troy: NO! I am NOT subjecting myself to that again! Hinoka Kodomo: How about Home Alone? Leo Brander: He doesn't even have that movie! The conversation quickly descends into unintelligible arguing. Slowly, Julius reaches out and pokes Vivid on the shoulder. Vivid: Hm? Julius shyly holds up a DVD of Into the Spiderverse. Cut to them watching it together as the others argue in the background. Everyone stops arguing and all unanimously agree on it. Cut to them all watching the movie together and stuffing their faces with the snacks, Max, Shade's family dog joins them and the puchis all pile onto him. Ria-chan: Ria...(So soft...) Kitsu-kun: Kitsu...(Doggo...) Kohaku: Haku...(He's so cute...) Bara: Bara...(So fluffy...) Nini: Nini....(So relaxing....) Fuyu: Fu...(So squishy....) Max then stands up and shakes, sending the Puchis flying, luckily they land in their counterpart's laps. Max lays back down and falls asleep. About an hour and a half later. Aura comes down to see snacks everywhere and the next gens looking pretty sleepy. Aura Falcon: *smiles* Alright kids, it's time to go to sleep. It's 11 now. Max gets up and walks up the stairs to his dog bed. The next gens all get their sleeping bags out and lay them out on a giant fluffy carpet. The puchis snuggle into their respective counterpart's sleeping bags. Shade looks at Aura. Shade Falcon-de Kan: Hey mom. We were all wondering. How'd you and your friends get here you know? We heatd bits and stuff along the way but we wanna know he full thing. Aura Falcon: Okay then. Gather around kids. Let's go all the way to the beginning... The next gens all huddle in front of Aura as the camera pans out of the window and up to the night sky. The screen fades black. Thr post credits scene rolls, Fuujin returns to the heavens after his attempt to kill Takumi. Amaterasu appears before him, before he could bow she slaps him across the face. Amaterasu: '''What were you thinking?! '''Fuujin: ''*rubs his face* What do you mean, Your Grace? '''Amaterasu: '''You tried to kill your son before his wedding! '''Fuujin: '''That's rich coming from the Goddess who abused her child for prefection! '''Amaterasu: '''You're right , I did. But there's something called making amends. I made up with her and her family. '''Izanagi: '*floats down from his palace* ''Even my ex-wife and I made amends and so did your children. And look, ''*he summons an orb in his hand showing Takumi's siblings hugging him and Seliph at their wedding and Loki and Izanami and Kagutsuchi having fun together at Tokyo Disneyland* ''look at how happy they all are, and all of this is happening as we speak. '''Fuujin: '''Whatever, cut the sobstories. They're dead to me. '''Izanagi: '''Oh really? Because if it weren't for them, those dark gods would still be around and we'd be dead. His lover and her daughter along with several others fought to seal away those dark gods and they succeeded. Your son also fought for this, you know that you owe him and others your life. They deserve their happy lives that they've built. If you truly are a god, then you'd know what you should've done instead of that. ''Izanagi snaps his fingers and transports Fuujin back to his home. Fuujin grumbles angrily under his breath, times have changed. He takes out a piece of paper and a pen. Cut to about a week later, Takumi and Seliph are back from their honeymoon and playing with their kids. The doorbell rings, Takumi answers the door to find a large trunk full of celestial treasure along with a note of apology from his father. Seliph Sívrit: ...should we-? Takumi Kaze: Not worth it. Besides, he's immortal, he has years to think over his life. I'm not wasting anymore time on him. Neither should you. Let's just leave it at that. The two kiss and Vivid and Natsu run over to hug them and the screen fades black. Right after that chibi versions of the next gens and puchis appear on a white plane field and unfold a banner that says "Thank you for all the OVAs! The fututre is ours to make!" they wave goodbye to the viewers and the screen fades black for the final time. Category:Fan Webisodes